


Homecoming

by vehlr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m going to claim you,” she whispers, crawling over him, “here, in your home, in your city - you will be mine.”</p>
<p>Cassandra stakes her claim on Kirkwall's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to go with the story of the Inquisitor visiting the Emporium, and the party milling around in Kirkwall… but it got a little out of hand and so it stands alone.

The atmosphere in the Hanged Man is rowdy as usual, and Varric feels like he has never been away - well, with the exception of having the Inquisition in tow, of course. But the drinks flow and Sparkler and the Inquisitor are soon the life and soul of the party. The Seeker looks on with a smile, and he is quite struck with a thought.

He drags her upstairs after a few hours, smiling as the key fits in the lock with ease. “C'mon, Seeker, nobody’ll miss us for five minutes.”

She cannot help the smile that plays on her lips. “What is this?”

“It’s my room,” he says, pushing the door open. The place looks almost untouched - his desk was bare, save for some scattered letters, and the fireplace was collecting dust, but his old chair looked as inviting as ever and his bed was made up just as he liked it. Daisy had clearly stopped by, too - flowers loosely arranged in a vase were left with care on his windowsill. “I know it’s not much, but -”

“Oh.” Her eyes widen in surprise. “Varric, it’s your _home_.” She runs a light finger over the desk, her eyes wide in awe. “You wrote here?”

He leans against the door, smiling. “Sure did. Tale of the Champion, and half of Swords and Shields, for my sins.”

She shoots him a look, before circling around to the chair, lowering herself into it lightly. “To think it all began here…”

“Naah, it all began in a back-alley. That’s where I met Hawke.”

“No, I -” And here she blushes slightly, ducking her eyes. “I mean… if you had not sat here and written as you did, I would not have read any of it. I would not have sought you out. And we would not be here now, as we are.”

“Ah.” He saunters over to her, taking her hands in his as he leans back against the desk. “I guess that’s true.” He smiles. “Pretty glad I wrote that piece of crap if it meant I got you.”

She laughs, looking up at him, suddenly struck with a thought. “Did Bianca ever… come to you? Here?”

“Naah, we kept it quiet. Neutral ground and all that.”

“So,” she reasons, tugging at his belt buckle, “you have never -”

“Only ever took matters into my own, ah, hands,” he laughs, a rich chuckle that turns into a soft groan. “In the interests of full disclosure, I _did_ dry-hump Rivaini against the desk once. But I was very drunk!”

She laughs as she pulls his trousers out of the way, looking up from underneath her lashes. “I would not hold it against you.”

“Oh, I wish you would,” he breathes, closing his eyes as her laughter ghosts over his skin. “Andraste’s ass, please, Seeker, _please_ -” His breath catches as her hand rests against his chest, pushing him flush against the desk.

“I’m going to claim you,” she whispers, crawling over him, “here, in your home, in your city - you will be mine.”

He cannot help the strangled noise that escapes his throat, hands grabbing desperately for her as his mouth crashes into hers, swallowing her surprised gasp.

“Seeker -”

“Hush, love,” she growls, reaching between them to stroke his length. “I mean to have you.”

“This - _ha, yeah that’s good_ \- is this from -”

She chuckles, shaking her head slightly. “Not from a book. Maybe you should put it in the next one.”

“I would if you’d let me, but you already put a ban on any of our - _ahhh_ -” Her hand tightens, her smirk widening as her free hand removes her belt. “Seeker, you’re killing me here…”

“Then let me give you life,” she whispers, pulling back to straddle him. She sinks onto him, and he groans, a long drawn-out sound as her heat envelops him.

“Maker, Varric, you feel so _good_ -”

His fingers tighten around her hips. “Holy shit,” he breathes, “say that again.”

She smiles, a wicked twist of her lips. “What if I tell you something else?”

“Anything - Andraste, Cassandra, _anything_ -”

She rocks against him. “What if I tell you that I dream of this? You underneath me, _begging_ as I fuck you, that look on your face…”

He pushes himself up, pressing a hot kiss to the soft skin of her neck. “Please,” he whispers, “ _please_.”

“Oh, you sound _divine_ \- the things you do to me… Varric, you have ruined me for anyone else.” She smiles as she tilts his chin up. “You are quite stuck with me,” she murmurs, before kissing him lightly.

“Promises promises,” he chuckles, bucking his hips and making her gasp. “Say it again, Seeker.”

She pushes him down against the desk, punctuating her sentence with soft bites against his collarbone. “You feel - _so - good_ , Varric.” And then she sucks and bites at his neck and around him she _tightens_ and - a strangled whine as he grabs her hips, white knuckles and short breath. 

“Please - fuck, Cassandra, please please _please_ -”

“Mine,” she breathes, dark round eyes meeting his with a wicked smile, and he can only nod _yes yours please just fuck_ and then she straightens, glorious above him in her victory as she moves, hips rocking against his and fingers tight around his wrists as she pins his arms above his head. “Mine,” she repeats, forehead resting against his. “Ah - Varric, you’re so -”

“Yours,” he gasps, arching up against her. “ _Fuck_ , Cassandra, I’m so close -”

She rakes her teeth down his neck, hot breath against feverish skin and he is undone, spilling into her with a whimper as his body is wracked with the release, trembling underneath her as she grinds out her own release on him with a keening cry.

The sounds of the inn below them seem suddenly louder in the wake of their passion, clinking glasses and soft chatter heard between their panting breaths as they stare at each other for a long moment.

Cassandra moves first, body almost falling against his. Her voice is soft as she presses light kisses against his neck, arms finding his waist and holding tightly. “Maker, forgive me -”

“Oh, Seeker,” he drawls, grinning widely as his arms wrap around her. “You definitely don’t need forgiving for _that_. That was… that was indescribable.” She buries her face in his neck, shaking with laughter, and he gasps again as she twitches around him. “ _Ah!_ Alright, come on, up and at ‘em.”

She eases off him, sliding off the desk as she straightens her clothing.  
“The Inquisitor will be wondering where we - _mm!_ ” Her lips are captured in a searing kiss as Varric pulls her in close, chest pressing against hers. Her hands curl around his shoulders, relaxing into his touch.

“Seeker, never be in any doubt.” He grins up at her, the darkening bruise from her teeth peeking out from the edge of his shirt. “I’m yours. Always.” And then he yanks her forward, mouth claiming her neck hungrily. 

She pulls back, breathless as he reaches up to touch the fresh mark on her neck. “Varric -”

“But never forget,” he adds, winking, “you’re _mine_ , Seeker.”


End file.
